Real-time data refers to any digital or analog information that should be processed and/or transmitted within a certain amount of time after that data is originally created. The time elapsed from the moment that the data is created until it is processed and/or transmitted is known as latency. The maximum latency allowable for any particular real-time application is application-dependent. Applications where the maximum latency is a strict requirement can be referred to as “hard” real-time applications, while applications where the maximum latency is not a strict requirement can be referred to as “soft” real-time applications. Soft real-time applications need only satisfy an application-dependent, often subjective, measure of “fast enough”. Non-real-time data is data that is not required to satisfy any particular latency requirement.
The term “data” may refer to hard real-time, soft real-time or non-real-time data. “Real-time data” may refer to hard real-time or soft real-time data.
Real-time data is typically generated due to a physical process or a computer program external to the computer system that processed the data. For example, real-time data may include: information from an industrial process control system such as motor status, fluid tank level, valve position, conveyor speed and so on; prices, volumes, etc. for financial instruments such as stocks; user interface events such as an indication that a user has clicked on a button on a computer display; data entry by a human operator; and computer operating system status changes. Virtually any information that is changing over time can be treated as real-time data.
An originator of data may be described as a “data source”. For example, data may originate as a physical process, measured electrically, and converted to a digital representation, or data may originate in a digital representation. Generally, data is made available in a digital computer as a digital representation, following zero or more steps to convert the data into a digital representation. A data source may comprise all of the components and steps necessary to convert the data to a digital form accessible by a computer program.
Analogous to a data source is a “data sink”. A data sink consumes, or uses, data. Some examples of data sinks are: actuators in a process control system; trade processing software in a stock trading system; a user interface application; a database or other data storage system.
Many data sources are also data sinks. Accordingly, a data source may comprise a data source, a data sink, or both simultaneously. For example, when data is transmitted to a data source, the data source may also act as a data sink.
In computer applications, data is commonly managed by a “server”. The server can act as either a data source or a data sink, or both together, allowing “client” applications to interact with the data that the server manages.
Generally, a client application must initiate a connection with a server in order to interact with data. That connection can be “short-lived”, where the connection exists only for the duration of a single or few interactions with the data, or “long-lived”, where the connection persists for many interactions with the data, and possibly for the duration of the client application's lifetime. Long-lived connections are also referred to as “persistent” connections.
Data sources provide data in one or more “data formats” that define the digital representation of the data. The data format may conform to a published standard or be particular to the data source. Similarly, data sinks may require data in a published standard format or in a format particular to the data sink.
Data sources provide access to data through one or more “transmission protocols”. A transmission protocol specifies the mechanism by which data are transferred from a data source to a data sink. A transmission protocol may conform to a published standard or be particular to the data source. A data source may combine data formats and transmission protocols such that not all supported data formats can be transmitted via all supported transmission protocols. Generally, a “protocol” or “data protocol” refers to the combination of a particular data format transmitted via a particular transmission protocol.
A data sink must support at least one data protocol offered by a data source in order to use the data generated by the data source. Since a large number of data protocols exist, it is impractical for all data sources and data sinks to support all data protocols. As a result, client applications that make use of data are usually created only to support the most necessary protocols for their primary purpose. Similarly, data sources generally support only those protocols that are necessary for their primary purpose. So, for example, there is no way to directly connect a web browser that supports the HTTP protocol to a spreadsheet application that supports the DDE protocol.
A protocol conversion step must be performed to convert data from a protocol supported by a data source into a protocol supported by a data sink in order for the data sink to make use of the data offered by the data source. This conversion step can be performed by a “middleware” application. A primary purpose of a middleware application may be to facilitate communication between a data source and a data sink, usually by converting data from one protocol to another such that data sources and data sinks can interact indirectly when they share no protocol in common.
A data source may transfer data to a data sink using at least two methods:                1) On demand: the data source passively waits for a data sink to request some or all of the data available in the data source. When the data sink makes a request for data, the source responds with a result indicating the current state of the requested data. If the data sink needs to be informed of changes to the data, the data sink must repeat the request in order for the data source to respond with the updated data. This repeated request for the same data by the data sink is known as “polling”. A data sink may create either a short-lived connection to the data source for each new request, or a persistent connection over which many repeated requests are transmitted.        2) By subscription: the data sink creates a persistent connection to the data source, and subscribes to some or all of the data available from the data source. The data source transmits any changes to the data via the persistent connection as those changes occur. The data source will continue to send changes to the data until the data sink specifies otherwise or the connection is closed.        
It is understood that data transfer methods such as shared memory, message queues and mailboxes are variations on either the demand or subscription methods. It is also understood that the terms data transfer, data propagation, or data transmission all refer to the movement of data within a system, and these terms may be used interchangeably, as they relate to the specific data transfer method. It is further understood that these methods are independent of the underlying transmission protocol.
Computer applications dealing with real-time data must be reliable, responsive and easily connected to their data sources. This has meant that real-time data processing applications have historically been created as stand-alone applications connected directly or indirectly to the data source. This stand-alone architecture has also allowed the applications to take full advantage of the graphical capabilities of the computer to provide rich dynamic visualization of the real-time data. By contrast, applications based on web browser technology have proven unsuitable in terms of data connectivity and graphical speed. Consequently, widespread real-time data processing and display in a web browser has been unavailable. Some developer efforts have provided access to data driven displays using ActiveX components in a web browser, but these components are generally poorly supported by modern browsers and subject to limitations due to the security risks that they represent.
Efforts have been made to display changing data in a web browser using the built-in Javascript engine of the browser. This is generally achieved using a methodology called AJAX (Asynchronous Javascript and XML), where the web browser polls periodically for new data and then updates its display accordingly. This polling mechanism is highly inefficient, and suitable only for relatively small data sets or for relatively slow-moving data. Lowering the polling rate to conserve CPU or network bandwidth has the effect of raising data latency, which is unacceptable for real-time applications.
Efforts to improve on AJAX, through a mechanism called Streaming AJAX take advantage of a side-effect of the browser page loading mechanism to cause a browser page to grow incrementally by adding Javascript commands to the page overtime. Each Javascript command executes as it arrives, giving the impression of a continuous data stream. The web browser is effectively fooled into thinking that it is loading a very large web page over a slow network connection. This method has several drawbacks, including the fact that the web browser's memory and CPU usage can grow continuously over time due to the ever-larger page that is being transmitted.
Both AJAX and streaming AJAX methods suffer from a lack of quality display options within the web browser. Web browsers are generally designed for the display of static pages and web “forms”, and do not offer high-speed or high quality graphic presentation options. Efforts to improve upon graphical display options have tended to be incompatible among web browsers, and generally very slow to execute.
All data transmission solutions based on built-in web browser capability are primarily targeted at receiving data in the web browser. The communication of data is uni-directional, in that the connection that receives data from a server cannot also be used to transmit data to the server. If the web browser needs to transmit data back to the server, it must do so by opening a new connection, transmitting an HTTP request, and then closing the connection again. Consequently, solutions such as Streaming AJAX are very slow to transmit data back to the data server, because of the large overheads and latencies incurred by having to emit a new HTTP request for every data transmission.
Some efforts at web-based data visualization attempt to improve the user experience by presenting slow-moving (high latency) data as if it were faster. This is achieved by displaying interpolated data in the web browser at higher frequency than the data is actually arriving. For example, a circular gauge representing a speedometer might receive the values 1 and 100, separated in time by 5 seconds. The web page could then draw the gauge dial 5 times per second, changing the value by 4 each time. This would give the viewer an impression of a smoothly changing speed, even thought the underlying data delivery contains no such information. That is, such a display of interpolated data can be entirely misleading to the viewer. This kind of interpolation obscures the true behaviour of the underlying data, and is usually unacceptable in real-time applications such as process control and stock-market trading.
Rich Internet Application (“RIA”) frameworks such as Adobe Flash™ and Microsoft Silverlight™ offer improved platforms for both data processing and graphical display within a web browser. These RIA frameworks also support direct TCP/IP communications within the RIA. Surprisingly, the combination of these features makes it possible to process and display real-time information in a web browser. This processing and display capability has not been translated into real-time data systems due to a perception in the software industry that RIAs are suited primarily to video, advertising and games.